


Dolls Of Fire Emblem: Tharja

by Silver7165



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Latex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver7165/pseuds/Silver7165
Summary: Tharja ends up in a new form of summoning, and a new way of being a hero involving a lot more latex and pleasure than normal.





	Dolls Of Fire Emblem: Tharja

The Summoner paced around his museum, it had been years since his time fighting with the legendary heroes, and since then he had made a living displaying the treasures and artifacts he had found during that time in the city, however, overtime visitors had declined having seen everything he had offered. But, But now, he thought to himself as he headed into the buildings spacious basement, today would be a new chapter for his life again, his thoughts moving to the 5 orbs bouncing around within his bag.

The basement was a spacious affair with more than enough room for all the things the Summoner had need for, A large magic circle for summoning… and a few other… special things set up by the summoner. His wall of pictures of all the female heroes he had fought with in the past, he often looked at them to help with how much he missed them but soon they would be back as well as helping him with his finances, and with that done, he might get even more orbs, They didn’t come cheap!

And so he set the orbs down in the center of the summoning circle, All he could do now would be to hope for a female hero, pulling a male one might indeed cause some issues even if the spells would still work. However, all he could do was try he thought as he began chanting the same chants he had so many years ago, soon he would be reunited with of them, and this time they wouldn’t be leaving.

Tharja stepped out of the blinding white light, she knew what it meant, another summoner had gotten lucky enough to summon her and use her powerful curse magic, how lucky for them. However, as the light faded and the room came into view, it wasn’t quite what she was use too, most summonings we’re in grand palaces or places of natural magic… not basements covered in pictures of women… and herself. As her vision refocused fully, she saw the summoner in front of her with a smile on his face, she approached him happily, “Greetings summoner, my name is Tharja and my…”. She was abruptly cut off as she walked right into some kind of magic barrier, knocking her back into the center of the circle, The summoners grin grew wider as she looked around in shocked, How could her magic not detect these spells!.

“Just Relax Tharja” The summoner said with his creepy grin “I promise you will be more than happy with the result by the end”. Tharja quickly pulled out her spell tome and started casting a spell at the summoner but before she could suddenly it, Along with her clothes, Flew out of the Circle, leaving her both defenceless and.. Blushing. “What the hell is going on!” She shouted as she put her hands on the ground to cover her pussy, falling to her knees from the shock “Aren’t I meant to fight for you!”.  
“I have no need of warriors but.. Don’t worry my dear, you’ll serve another use for me” The summoner said with another wide smile, chanting a spell and then taking a seat “It’ll be so much better if you just lay back and give in… Just a little advice” 

Tharja looked around in worry, what was going to happen to her under this crazed summoners spell, what could he do to her… Suddenly she noticed her feet felt strange, her toes cool and… rubbery? She looks down at them and leaps back in shock, something black was spreading over her toes, and was now going along her foot, she crawls back along the group before coming up to the wall at her back, letting out a scream as he she’s her whole feet have been covered in this shiny black latex, and scared at how good it feels on them. The summoner watches smiling as it goes up her legs, enjoying that any attempt to hide her body is gone in pure panic, As the latex continues up her legs Tharja can’t hold back her moans, the cool slickness of it almost stroking over her legs, Hiding them under it’s black embrace.

Once it covered her legs she found she couldn’t move them anymore, as they spread themselves by their own volition, Granting the summoner just the view he wanted of her, and leaving her in even more fear as now all she can see is her breasts and arms, Only able to feel the latex slowly creeping towards her now wet pussy. As it spread over her pussy her moans intensified, it felt like teasing, as it spread her lips open slightly against her will, and the sensations coated her clit, feeling as if it was being constantly stroked and teased by it, she couldn’t help but leak and moan.. The summoner did say it would feel good though, she thought. Next it moved over her torso, before reaching her arms and breasts, It spread over her arms quickly, Leaving her immobilized there too, now with no way to resist at all, her arms settled like her legs, split away from her body, As it went over her boobs she felt like she might climax… The tightness of it was like being groped, and it almost clamped down on her nipples, teasing them like her clit.

With her body sealed and teased, all Tharja could is lay back and accept it, as the summoner had suggested, she noticed it didn’t spread over her hair as it went up her neck, soon reaching her lips, holding them open like her pussy in a large O, something that made her feel rather indignant, how lewd… Finally it finished, spreading over her eyes and head.. Finishing her encasement within it’s cool rubbery depths, as it did, she couldn’t say she hated it entirely, given she climaxed and came as it finished, spilling over the summoning circle and sending waves of pleasure through her body, but not stopping her horniness, as the latex didn’t stop teasing her body and her pussy still felt hot.

The summoner smiled before picking her up smiling “My My, you came out so well Tharja” He said running his fingers over her pussy lips “So well indeed, now.. Lets show you your new home..”. Tharja could barely see past the latex but made out enough.. Halls.. A big glass case, metal shackles placed around her arms and neck, keeping her stable and from moving.. She saw her hands and feet had turned a darkish purple.. Just like her normal clothes had, a way to tell her apart perhaps… If others joined her. “Have a nice night Tharja” The summoner said with a tease “By the morning I’m sure you’ll be so much happier”

Tharja wondered what she meant, before seeing a mirror in front of her.. Showing her body, she looked weird she thought but, sorta hot with her breasts and pussy and lips so openly displayed. Suddenly she saw a large metal rod stick up from the bottom, and thrust into her open pussy, Her moans began as it thrusted in and out, pleasuring her so much along with the latex. Her mind started to turn to pleasure as she was fucked and fucked, climaxing multiple times as time around her lost all meaning and she was drowned in a tsunami of pleasure. She started thinking how hot she was on display, how good the latex made it feel, How nice the rod was. All thoughts of escape or resistance, magic or heroism melted out of her blank dolly mind, Only pleasure and beauty existed in it now, Climaxing and admiring her black form, the night dragged on but only in a good way, Climaxing constantly from the rod… Her mind completely broken into a doll like bliss by morning. Tharja the hero was gone, and Tharja the doll was more than happy.

Business was booming at the museum now, people came from all around to see the hero reduced to a doll, to marvel at her beauty and pleasure. Tharja loved being seen by everyone in her weak sexualized state, for an extra cost patrons could touch her and stroke her, only adding to her horniness and ensuring no trace of her old self would return, Her owner the summoner would be with her at night too along with the everpresent pleasuring from the rod.

The summoner smiled as he watched Tharja moaning on display, The plan had worked perfectly, and had provided him with a broken sex doll of a hero to display, Sometimes he could sense her old mind trying to break through, But increasing the speed of the rod, or the amount of touching she got would quickly return her to a blank sexual dolly state. However he knew the profits wouldn’t roll in forever, people would get bored again with just one hero soon enough… He chuckled, Only with just one around he thought, as he headed back to his summoning circle.. And the huge pile of orbs now placed behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> A story inspired by this piece of art by Remaker! https://www.deviantart.com/re-maker/art/Displayed-Celica-Patreon-Reward-773261054


End file.
